


anything you say can and will be held against you (so only say my name)

by gloomly



Series: and i'm here to give you all of my love [2]
Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Art Student Wheein, F/F, Sugar Baby Wheein, Sugar Mommy Yongsun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 16:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20914820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloomly/pseuds/gloomly
Summary: Her days are more or less like this.  She goes to class, sits alone in her apartment, texts Hyejin.  She starts to type out her theory papers, begins to write her project proposal, occasionally sends Yongsun texts.  Yongsun always asks if she can see her, if Wheein can spend the night. Wheein always declines, lets herself be consumed with her work, realizes how much she’s let slide.





	anything you say can and will be held against you (so only say my name)

**Author's Note:**

> i am sorry maybe take this as a small apology for how badly i've been about updating this ;﹏;

The sun rays fall into the bedroom. Wheein stirs in bed, expression creasing into discomfort before turning away, curling into herself into the warmness of soft blankets.

She closes her eyes tightly. Trying desperately to hold on to sleep. A sigh escapes her as she flops on her back, giving up as she wills herself to open her eyes. Wheein is still fuzzy with sleep, eyes adjusting to the yellow wash of the morning sun. 

The ceiling overhead doesn’t have the same mold spots as hers, the white of it is pristine, the gothic moulding overly luxurious. 

“Ah,” Wheein sighs to herself, arms spreading to find the spot next to her empty. 

It’s not a surprise, it seems unlikely that Yongsun would spoil her enough to not go to work. She sits up, hand holding the silk bed covers to her bare chest, eyes squinting at the unbearable amount of sunlight flooding into the room. She takes a look around, notices that the walls of Yongsun bedroom are lined in ceiling high windows, much like her office.

She gets a ridiculously thought that maybe someone saw what they were doing last night, so bared to the city air. Her cheeks color with pink, a dusting of a blush that rises from thoughts of last night. Her goal of stealing a kiss seems childish compared to how the night escalated. 

Wheein gets up, still holding tight to the covers, shy at the openness of the windows. She grabs at the clothes placed neatly at the velvet bench at the end of the bed.

The bathroom is all beautiful white walls and crystal clear glass. Wheein notices that it has both a shower and a bath. The shower walls are untouched and unblemished glass with gold accents. The bath sits sunken into the ashen wooden panels of the floor, lit up by the natural light of the wall lined with large windows. 

“She really likes these kinds of windows,” she says to herself, “a bit of an exhibitionist...”

She lets that sentence trail off as her thoughts begin to form what this might mean for her. She shakes her head before she breaches dangerous territory, instead going over to the sink area to get away from the windows and change into her clothes.

There’s a spare brush and a tube of toothpaste, which she uses easily enough, grimacing at the pungent taste and smell of mint.

-

When she reaches the kitchen she notices her new phone on the counter. Wheein reaches for it slowly, unlocking it. There’s a notification of a message from Yongsun, a simple,_ i had to go to work. feel free to stay until i get home. _

Wheein sits on a kitchen island stool, spinning around as she locks her phone, sighing. The stainless steel and white marble of the kitchen are polished to a sparkle. The monochrome is sleek and like all things Yongsun, expensive looking. 

Wheein hops off the stool, reaching carefully to open the double door refrigerator. There’s labels pressed neatly into the various containers of food. Wheein recognizes the hard press of Yongsun’s handwriting, straight and carefully written.

She heats up some leftover food in the microwave, humming happily when the smell of fried rice and meat begins to fill the room.

The television hanging from the wall is huge. Wheein looks at it a bit in awe, noticing how close the television is to touching the floor.

She sits on the couch, bowl of food balancing on her knee as she looks for the controller, turning on the power to whatever channel Yongsun had been watching last.

The sweeping shots of beaches and the narrator’s pleasant voice interest Wheein enough to not change the channel, listening as the woman lists off facts about Brazil. The show is halfway through showcasing the cuisine from high starred restaurants when her phone rings. It buzzes violently from between the cushions where it had gotten buried from Wheein’s restless attempts to get comfortable. She stretches to put the now empty bowl into the coffee table, digging her phone out of the cushions.

Her heart stutters a bit when she sees it’s Yongsun calling. She lets it ring for a couple of seconds before she picks up the call.

“H-hello?” she asks, tentatively, lowering the volume of the television.

“You didn’t text me back,” Yongsun bypasses her hello, voice sounding oddly between sharp and unsure.

“Oh,” Wheein blinks to herself, eyes settling at the lavish plates of meat being shown on the television, “sorry,” she says softly, feeling a little reprimanded, “I forgot, I was uh heating up food and there’s this really nice special on tv about I think Brazil?” she’s vaguely aware that she’s rambling, but she can’t stop, “the beaches look really nice and now they’re showing some food and I -,”

“You’re still in the apartment?” Yongsun cuts her off, voice softening.

“Yeah,” Wheein answers right away, “you said I could stay, right?” 

She’s getting nervous, even without Yongsun being there, Wheein feels the heaviness of the other’s presence, a constant pressure that makes her fumble. 

“I can go if you want,” she mumbles into her phone, looking again at the television now showing commercials.

“No,” Yongsun’s response is a bit loud, abrupt, “stay, I said you could.”

Wheein doesn’t say anything to that, the conversation goes dead and Wheein wonders briefly if she should hang up. She hears the sound of papers rustling, the tapping of a pen on a desk.

“Do you have class today?” Yongsun asks, Wheein nods, feeling dumb when she remembers Yongsun is on the phone.

“Yeah,” she says out loud, “but I don’t really feel like going.”

She slumps a little on the couch, watching the television mindlessly.

“You should go to class,” Yongsun’s voice is stern, “how do you expect to pass?”

Wheein whines at that, used to Hyejin nagging her, an automatic response now that Yongsun is doing it. 

“I’m too tired,” she stretches the words out, pouting even if no one is there to see.

Yongsun laughs, it’s far away and a bit distorted but Wheein still likes the sound of it, bubbly and bright.

“You should still go,” she says, but it’s not as stern and it bleeds into the fond tone Wheein has gotten used to rather quickly.

Wheein frowns, “I just want to stay here and sleep,” she sits up again, “your couch is way too comfortable.”

“Stay then,” Yongsun says simply, gives way probably too quickly, “stay until I come home.”

Wheein smiles a little, pleased with the given permission.

“Ok,” she says quietly.

-

Yongsun’s apartment really is huge, Wheein spends some time going through the rooms, discovering a library, an office, an impressive home gym. She ends up back in Yongsun’s master room, opens the door to the walk in closet full of clothes, shoes, bags, accessories all worth more than Wheein’s life a thousand times over. She can’t bring herself to touch anything, too afraid to ruin anything.

She spends the day watching television without much thought, lazily texts Hyejin, who answers her in clipped answers, attention obviously not on Wheein.

She gives up on that and is instead left to her own thoughts. She has been so desperately trying to not think about the previous night, face heating up when she remembers just what kind of noises she made, how easily she gave in because she wanted it so much. 

She can still feel the warmness of Yongsun’s palms on her thighs, the hot pressure of her mouth. Touching Wheein in ways she hadn’t been in a long while.

_ Will she let it happen again? Will Yongsun? _

Just thinking about it is enough to get her heart racing, palms itching. She takes a deep breath, tries to think of other things. Like her project deadlines, paying rent on her apartment. 

She falls asleep without noticing, somewhere between watching the travel channel and trying to stop thinking about how soft and pale Yongsun’s skin had been under her clothes.

Wheein wakes up with her mouth in a kiss. She wakes up groggily, eyes still fuzzy but quick enough to catch on and flutter close again.

Yongsun smells like roses, a faint smell, luxurious, elegant.

Her mouth gives way as a greeting, bolder than Wheein normally is but Yongsun seems happy with it, tongue quick to chase hers. 

Wheein is still warm from sleep, but her temperature spikes up when Yongsun kisses her long and deep, bordering on indecent.

“H-hello,” Wheein stutters when Yongsun finally lets her go. Her lips are tingling, a buzzing current of prickling nerves, mouth gone numb and bruised.

Yongsun smiles at her, her lipstick somehow still intact, a bright orange coral, pushing back her hair, Wheein watches it as it falls back in place, grazing Yongsun’s collarbone.

“Are you hungry?” Yongsun asks, voice amused, raising an eyebrow.

Wheein doesn’t say anything for a while, still dazed, eyes caught in the way Yongsun’s legs look under her skirt.

“A little bit,” she stammers, not really sure what she’s asking for.

Yongsun smiles at her, is not something dangerous, it’s that soft, adorable smile Wheein still doesn’t understand. The couch shifts when Yongsun sits down next to her. Her long fingers reach for Wheein’s own neck, trailing down to her shoulder, pushing down the robe Wheein had been wearing all day instead of her clothes.

“What are you wearing under this, Wheein-ah?” Yongsun asks, playful, curious.

Wheein looks down at herself, at the way Yongsun has exposed her shoulder, clearly nothing in the way. She can feel the way her face heats up, from her neck to her cheeks. 

Wheein was planning on changing before Yongsun came back, but the unexpected nap had taken up her time.

“I was going to change,” she says anyway, finding her voice, “before you got here.”

Yongsun’s hand pulls back, eyes looking back at Wheein, “but then I would have to undress you again,” her voice is dripping, Wheein feels like she’s drowning in it.

She must look completely flustered, caught off guard because Yongsun laughs again, loud and spell breaking.

“I’m kidding,” she says, no anger or annoyance in her voice, she pulls back. Wheein wants to follow.

She watches as Yongsun sits comfortable against the end of the couch, legs drawn in close to her.

“What do you want to eat, Wheein-ah?”

-

The suns finishes setting by the time the food arrives.

Wheein is dressed in her clothes from the night before, sitting again at the kitchen counter as Yongsun pulls out take out containers from the bags delivered to them.

Wheein smiles when Yongsun ladles food into her plate, big spoonfuls of rice and meat, smelling fragrantly of spices and flavors Wheein isn’t familiar with.

Yongsun sits across from her, happily taking a spoonful of food into her mouth, chewing slowly.

“What did you do today?” Yongsun asks, trying to start a conversation.

Wheein almost chokes trying to swallow her food, overly aware at how she can just make out Yongsun’s bra under her white dress shirt.

“Nothing,” she finally manages, averting her eyes, “I mostly just watched the travel channel,” she pauses, pushes the food around her plate, “Brazil really does look nice.”

Yongsun smiles at her, taking a sip of her water, “I’ll take you next time you have a break,” she says, “I’ve wanted to go too.”

Wheein shakes her head too quickly, she hears it crack embarrassingly, “you don’t have to take me, that’s too much money. I - I can’t accept that.”

“I want to go too!,” Yongsun repeats quickly, as if trying to reassure Wheein, “and I need a break and I like spending time with you.”

Wheein doesn’t say anything to that, shy at the lighthearted confession.

“It’ll be nice,” Yongsun smiles at her, “we’ll have _ fun _.”

Wheein ducks her head, putting all of her focus on the food on her plate, unable to keep the gaze Yongsun had thrown at her.

“What did you do today?” she mumbles, shoving food into her mouth.

Yongsun answers after a beat of silence, “I had an early morning meeting today with a retail company,” she says, “then it was mostly paperwork and phone calls.”

Wheein looks up quickly, looking at the older woman.

“You sound tired,” she says, suddenly feeling childish about taking a day off classes just because she was feeling sleepy.

“It was a light day today,” Yongsun reassures her, smiling at her like always, “are you worried about me?”

The way she says it is, like everything Yongsun, teasing and Wheein again is left trying to figure out how to answer. She doesn’t have much time to think about it before Yongsun speaks again.

“Are you staying again?” she asks, spoon hitting against her plate, sound ringing loudly between them.

Wheein’s heart does a funny little stop, gives way with such a simple, suggestive question. She doesn’t say anything, the silence hangs a bit awkwardly between them, Yongsun’s gaze doesn’t let off, looking at her like she’s willing to wait for years if she has to.

Wheein does want to spend the night, Wheein wants to go to bed with Yongsun again. She wants to try to touch more, do more, but… She can’t say it, her face immediately heats up, it reaches up to her ears. Yongsun’s eyes flicker, her stare easing.

“Spend the night, Wheein-ah,” Yongsun says quietly. Wheein can almost make herself believe the other is pleading.

Wheein doesn’t answer. 

But it doesn’t matter.

When Yongsun pulls Wheein behind her, towards her bedroom. Her eyes promise whatever Wheein wants. Wheein thinks she could ask for anything and Yongsun would give it to her. 

So she gives in, not that she was planning to fight back. Yongsun pushes her on the bed, lays across Wheein, body warm and heavy, a pleasant press. Their mouths slot together, hot. Wheein yields right away, jaw dropping, mouth opening. Yongsun takes what Wheein gives her, probably used to getting what she wants. It must feel so easy for her, taking Wheein home, having her in her bed. There’s a feeling creeping up at the thought, piercing and hot, she realizes she doesn’t hate it. Yongsun does so little but Wheein is already rendered helpless.

Yongsun’s tongue is hot against her own, tracing over the roof of Wheein’s mouth, leaving little tendrils of excitement down Wheein’s spine.

Her lungs start to burn after a second too long, Yongsun most notice her discomfort, pulls away, eyes hazy, mouth red and bruised. Wheein looks at Yongsun for a little too long. The pillow beneath her is soft, the bed luxuriously comfortable, bed sheets pulled up without Wheein’s notice.

Yongsun shifts her weight to one of her arms, her blouse strains with the tension in her muscles, Wheein’s eyes slicker to it for a moment. Her eyes snap right back to the older woman. Yongsun’s free hand goes to hold her chin, brings attention back to her. Wheein’s eyes flutter, Yongsun’s thumb going to push against her bottom lip, dragging down, smiling at her, playful, dangerous, alluring.

“What does baby Wheein want?” Yongsun asks, voice low, eyes promising.

Wheein presses her legs together, breath catching just from the question.

Just yesterday Yongsun had pressed her mouth between Wheein’s legs, the shaky aftershocks from Yongsun’s tongue and fingers.

Now Wheein is not sure if she wants to feel that again or touch on her own, kiss the soft skin of Yongsun’s thighs, taste her like how Yongsun had tasted Wheein.

It must be longer than she thought without an answer to the question. Yongsun smiles at her, letting go of her face, kisses Wheein’s cheek, where her dimple should be.

“I’m still hungry, Wheein-ah,” she says, biting her bottom lip, eyes shining, Wheein feels the way Yongsun’s thigh slips between her own, pressing just barely. Wheein’s hips twitch at the touch, just enough for Yongsun to notice, but still not completely needy.

Yongsun grins at her, hair falling over half her face, she sits up, away from Wheein. Wheein looks down at her, watches as fingers go to the waistband of her pants, pull down slowly, agonizingly slow, down her hips, around her thighs. 

-

Wheein wakes up in the middle of the night. The room is dark, light filtering from the floor to ceiling windows. Wheein sits up, eyes blinking, world blurry until she turns to look out the window. The dots of lights, traffic, blinking signs, fill up her vision. She holds onto the blanket, over her bare chest, hair falling down her shoulders.

Yongsun is sleeping next to her, curled away from her. Wheein looks at the strong muscles of her back, the dip into the small of her back.

There’s something heavy and empty sitting in her chest. Her mind drifts to the events a couple of hours ago. She had enjoyed it, Yongsun’s experience and need to please completely overwhelming her. She liked it, she looked forward to it, if she could she would be doing it now.

Yongsun shifts in her sleep, covers pulled a little closer. Wheein looks away, afraid to be caught staring. Out the window she can make out the nightlife. She gets up, pulls one of the covers with her. Holding on tight, careful not to press into the pristine glass, she watches as tiny people look for fun, look or something to do. They’re small, like motes of dust.

-

Wheein makes it to her apartment the next morning. She looks it over as soon as she closes the door. The crowded space, the yellowing walls, the dirty dishes. 

Her apartment is probably just as big as Yongsun’s room. She heads to the shower, rushes to get to class.

Yongsun texts her when she makes it into the lecture hall. Wheein’s phone flashes with it, she sits down, places her iced coffee on her desk.

_ good morning, sad i missed you this morning ;( _

_ are you free after classes today? _

Although it feels strange, Wheein wants to say yes, wants to spend time with Yongsun. But she has homework to do, assignments to finally start working on.

_ good morning, i had class today, couldnt miss it _

She’s typing her response to Yongsun’s question when a new message pops up

_ i could have gotten my driver to take you _

_ i cant see you today, i have projects to work on :( _

Wheein puts her phone down then, her professor walking into class.

She barely pays attention at the droning monotone of the professor’s voice, instead focused on her notebook, pen making rough lines that Wheein begins to recognize as Yongsun’s hair.

Wheein spends a couple of minutes on her mindless doodle of the other woman, smiling to herself when she thinks about her.

Her body reacts almost instantly at the thought of her, thinking of the night before, thinking about how Yongsun had made her come more than once. She shivers at the thought, tries to refocus on her professor, but it’s nowhere near as interesting as Yongsun.

When she gets out the sun is higher up, people rushing around her. Her phone has another notification when she glances at it, she looks around, as if anyone really knows what’s going on. She rushes towards the library, the warm welcomed when she steps into the reception area, taking the stairs all the way down where no one bothers to go study.

She sits, drops all her things, finally unlocks her phone.

_ baby if you study hard i’ll give you a prize _

Wheein looks around nervously again, crowding over her phone to keep straying eyes away.

_ like what? _

She types out slowly, almost afraid of the answer.

_ anything you want _

There’s a lot of things she can ask for, Wheein is sure Yongsun would give her every single one.

There is one thing she really wants, but she can’t bring herself to ask for something so...indecent. She decides to play it safe, doesn’t want to be too greedy.

_ art supplies? _

It’s not even a second before Yongsun answers

_ done _

-

Her days are more or less like this. She goes to class, sits alone in her apartment, texts Hyejin. She starts to type out her theory papers, begins to write her project proposal, occasionally sends Yongsun texts. Yongsun always asks if she can see her, if Wheein can spend the night. Wheein always declines, lets herself be consumed with her work, realizes how much she’s let slide. No matter how much she hates it, getting abysmal grades is still something Wheein would rather avoid, managing to pull more than halfway decent marks in her classes. 

Eventually Friday comes by. Wheein lays in her small bed, staring at the way the clouds cast shadows across her ceiling. It’s late in the morning, Wheein’s eyes still heavy with sleep, pillow too warm under her. She reaches for her phone when she hears the chime of a notification, smiles when she sees its from Yongsun.

_ let me see you today _

_ i’ve missed you _

Wheein’s smile grows, she turns to her side, suddenly shy, there’s no one in her room but her, yet her blush rises up her cheeks, heating up the warmth she was still feeling from sleep. Her heart feels like it’s hurting, she’s nervous, over something so small, four words. She types them out, looks at them for way too long. She holds her breath when she presses send.

_ pick me up now _

Yongsun isn’t there when she’s let into the apartment. It’s empty, the television off, the entire place clean, nothing out of order.

She walks into the bedroom, expects to see Yongsun, instead is met with neatly wrapped presents, pretty bows placed on top. There’s all kinds of boxes and parcels, all wrapped the same way, a card sitting on top of the pile. Wheein reaches for it, recognizes Yongsun’s handwriting.

She reads it to herself, drops it as she reaches for a box, begins to unwrap it carefully. In the boxes she finds water colors, sketchbooks, brushes, color pencils, tubes and jars of paint. They’re all top notch quality, stuff Wheein would never ever think about owning. Now Yongsun has given them to her, no second thought, no other reasons except that Wheein had asked for them.

She’s oddly touched, things maybe she’s about to cry. Her phone rings with a new message and Wheein knows it has to be from Yongsun.

_ won’t be home until lunch time, did you like your gift? _

-

Wheein bites her tongue as she stirs the pot, the cheese is bubbling, rice clumping together. It doesn’t look anything like the pictures on the cooking blog. She scrapes against the bottom of the pot where the cheese has melted and stuck. She’s glad at least something isn’t burning, dropping frozen corn and diced harm into the clumps of rice.

“Why…” she trails off, eyebrows scrunched together, “does it look like this?” 

She scoops up some of it, watches it as it plops back into the pot. The wooden spoon scarpes loudly as she tries to keep it all together. She settles on turning down the heat, low enough that she thinks it won’t burn anything while she fries up meat.

Wheein figures she can’t really mess up frying meat. She gets a clean pan, pours a generous layer of oil at the bottom. The meat doesn’t sizzle when it hits the surface, instead it starts off low before it reaches the satisfying sound Wheein relates to delicious barbecue. She’s so focused on not letting it burn, turning it at the precise moment where it has reached a nice sear but still tender, she doesn’t notice anything else. Not the way the door beeps open, or the sounds of Yongsun’s heels hitting the floor. 

“What are you doing?” Yongsun asks, voice tired sounding but Wheein can hear the smile, as she turns around she sees it, curving cutely on rose tinted lips.

Wheein looks back at the frying pan, eyes flitting to the pot of rice and then back at Yongsun.

“Dinner,” Wheein mumbles, grimacing as she quickly turns off the heat on the rice, turning to fully face Yongsun, “for you.”

Yongsun grabs a bowl from the overhead cupboards, sidesteps Wheein as she scoops rice into it, grabs some of the meat still cooking on the stove.

“Turn that off,” Yongsun says as she walks away, throwing a look at Wheein, eyes beckoning her.

Yongsun has the television turned on when Wheein enters the living room. Yongsun sits with her legs on the couch, leaving room for Wheein on the other side.

They don’t talk for a while, Wheein watches nervously as Yongsun raises a bit of rice to her lips, blowing at it before eating.

“I’m sorry if it’s not so good,” Wheein finally says as Yongsun chews slowly, “the recipe said it was easy but everything just started to not look like the pictures and I’m not really good at cooking,” Wheein babbles, pushing her hair back as it falls away from her low ponytail.

Yongsun smiles at her, putting the bowl down on the coffee table, leaning closer to Wheein, “it’s tasty,” she says, assures her, “you didn’t have to.”

Wheein doesn’t have a response for that, she averts her eyes, glancing at the television.

“Ah,” she says, fingers nervously twisting the hem of her shirt, “thank you.”

“Did you like them?” Yongsun asks with no hesitation, “I had them get the ones the saleswoman recommended.”

Wheein nods, heart faintly fluttering when Yongsun’s smile spreads wider.

“Well you did study hard,” Yongsun pouts now, “you even stopped paying attention to me.”

Wheein blinks when Yongsun darts forward, kissing her lips, a soft peck.

It’s something cute, something Wheein would have built up the courage to do with her first crush. It doesn’t entirely fit Yongsun.

Wheein presses her hand to her mouth, hides her smile, the beginnings of a laugh. She feels the way everything finally settles, nerves easing.

Yongsun pulls her hand away, smile still present as she says, “are you making fun of me?”

Wheein shakes her head, pressing her lips together to keep her laughter from leaving her. 

“Cute,” Yongsun presses a finger against Wheein’s cheek, “are you done with school for the week?”

“Yeah,” Wheein nods, watches as Yongsun puts her bowl on the coffee table, leaning back against the armrest of the couch.

“Let’s go somewhere,” Yongsun says, simply, and although it isn’t really an order Wheein can already feel herself saying yes.

“I have class on Monday,” Wheein says, weakly.

Yongsun smiles at her, not at all concerned, “we don’t have to go far.”

Wheein doesn’t answer, but even without saying a word she knows she’s already agreed by the way Yongsun’s smile turns into a full grin.

She blinks startled, when a hand reaches to grab her chin, pulling her forward. Yongsun kisses her fully, it’s not the same shy peck they shared minutes before. It’s Yongsun’s tongue pushing into Wheein’s mouth, licking the taste of Wheein, curling over Wheein’s tongue, it’s dirty and heady and it makes Wheein think about what they’ve already done.

“Ok,” she says when Yongsun pulls away, breath heavy.

Except she’s not sure what she’s saying _ok_ to. Yongsun looks at her with dreamy eyes, like Wheein is something almost unbelievable. 

She doesn’t ask what’s wrong, why Yongsun is looking at her like that, before Yongsun pulls away, slipping off the couch, dropping to her knees. 

She’s still wearing her blouse, an expensive silk, top buttons undone. Her pencil shirt bunches over her knees, Wheein feels the way her breath starts to burn inside her lungs.

Yongsun’s fingers go for the button of Wheein’s jeans, quick in undoing them. Yongsun’s fingers are soft as they pull Wheein’s jeans down, grazing the skin of her slim hips, scraping over her thighs.

Wheein watches entranced, as Yongsun pushes her legs apart, leaning forward. Yongsun places a kiss over her underwear, where Wheein would like to feel her the most.

Her hips twitch with the touch and a wave of heat hits her when she can feel the smile Yongsun presses against her.

“_Cute_,” Yongsun murmurs, “Wheein-ah, do you want it?” 

Wheein feels like she’s not real, her eyes meet Yongsun, who looks up at her, hair pushed back. Yongsun on her knees, still dressed in her work clothes, ready, willing to get on her knees so easily.

“Yeah,” Wheein breathes, nodding for good measure.

Yongsun’s pulls her underwear down. They’re plain cotton, soft pink. Yongsun tosses them aside, pulling Wheein down, until she’s slumped, legs draped over Yongsun’s shoulders.

Yongsun’s tongue licks against her, hotly, wet. Wheein whines, eyes closing, already feeling overheated.

Yongsun eats her out eagerly, licking broad stripes before flicking over her clit. Wheein’s moans are stuttered with the feeling, little pants more than anything, her legs tighten, bringing Yongsun’s mouth even closer, keeping her in place as Yongsun’s tongue teases at her entrance.

The sounds are wet, obscenely loud but Wheein doesn’t have a mind to be embarrassed about it. Yongsun sucks around her, tongue still working, collecting whatever slick wetness she can, like Wheein’s the most delicious thing Yongsun has ever been able to buy.

With Yongsun’s relentless tongue it’s not long before Wheein comes, moaning loudly, back arching, pressing closer to Yongsun’s mouth, who’s own moans are muffled with what her mouth is doing. When Wheein is finally alert enough to open her eyes she’s met with Yongsun’s fingers teasing between her folds, still sensitive from her mouth. 

“Cute baby,” Yongsun says, still on her knees, licking around her lips where Wheein’s wetness still is, “do you want to go to bed?” Yonsuns tacks on.

Wheein pulls her legs back, sits up, still naked from the waist down. She nods, head still fuzzy. Her mind starts to think of all they can do in bed. Yongsun gently puts Wheein’s panties back on, snapping the waistband over the jut of Wheein’s hip bones playfully.

“I’ll have to get you cuter ones,” Yongsun says softly, getting up and pulling Wheein with her, “something see through maybe,” Yongsun’s voice dips into something deeper.

Wheein blushes, following along as Yongsun pulls her towards her bedroom.

But she nearly feels like crying when Yongsun turns towards her closet and pushes towels and spare clothing towards her.

“You take a bath first, you look really tired,” Yongsun tells her cheerily.

Wheein can’t figure out how to protest, how to tell Yongsun that she just wants to touch her, make her feel like how Yongsun has made Wheein feel. But she doesn’t want to sound like a kid, pouting and stomping over not getting what she wants.

She nods as she turns around to the private bathroom. She drops the neat pile of clothes on the floor, looking herself in the mirror, poking and prodding, wandering if maybe there’s something wrong with her, if maybe there’s a reason why Yongsun always cuts her off.

It starts to settle a bitter taste in the back of her throat, a knot in her stomach. She takes a deep breath, blinks rapidly to keep any tears at bay. She takes in a deep breath, tells herself to calm down. At the end of the day whether or not Yongsun wants her, she’s still getting paid, ridiculously large amounts of money deposited into her bank account twice a month. That’s all that should matter.

She steps into the bath, turns on the water. Halfway through it she manages to rile herself up into making a plan, seducing the older woman, finally getting to do what she wants. But by the time she steps out of the bath, Yongsun’s bedroom is dimmed down and Yongsun is fast sleep, under the covers to keep the cold away and Wheein goes to sleep frustrated.

She wakes up the next morning to a kiss, she pulls away in panic, thinking of her morning breath but Yongsun giggles at her response, rolling half over Wheein’s body, hair tickling Wheein’s neck.

“The car is waiting, we just need you to get ready.”

Wheein’s brain is still stupid with sleep and it takes her a couple of seconds to realize what Yongsun is talking about. 

“Where are we going?” Wheein asks, voice rough.

“The beach,” Yongsun says simply, pressing a kiss to Wheein’s cheek as an answer.

“It’s winter,” Wheein states flatly.

“I know,” Yongsun says with a shrug, “but it’s a private portion, and we’ll be alone all weekend long to keep warm.”

**Author's Note:**

> my computer literary died as i was trying to post this
> 
> also thinking about maybe doing the hwabyul part of this???
> 
> find me/talk to me about this fic or other fics or whatever [twitter](https://twitter.com/gIoomly) / [cc](https://curiouscat.me/gIoomly)
> 
> also if you are able to/feeling generous or would like to leave something here is my [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/gloomily) and my [commission info](https://twitter.com/gIoomly/status/1234681625490771969) if anyone is interested :)  
but of course you dont have to ｡◠‿◠｡


End file.
